An electronic address, for example of the URL (Uniform Resource Locator) type, is a universal naming format for designating the location of a resource (data, images, video, audio, etc.) on the Internet. It is sometimes important to protect direct access to resources.
For example, with an OIP (Originating Identification Presentation) service used during a call (voice, data), for example a Voice over IP (Internet Protocol) type telephone call, the called party can receive a multimedia identity card from the calling party. To this end, a link corresponding to an electronic address (e.g. a URL address) received by the called party gives access to the multimedia identity card of the calling party stored in the network directory of the calling party on a remote server that is accessible via this link. With no security precautions, knowing this address can enable the called party to consult the entire directory of the calling party (personal information and contacts) or even to modify or falsify the data in the directory.
To limit direct external attacks, a “reverse proxy” server can be used to mask the connection to the content server that really contains the resources. It serves as a relay between the client and the content server, making the content server invisible to the client. The reverse proxy server translates a URL address of the public network that it receives into a private URL address and transfers the content to the client as if it were itself responding to the request for that content sent by the client.
However, even with this solution, the called party or a third party has permanent access to the data in the directory of the calling party, which can then at least be copied and used by other services.